


Tangled Red Strings

by darkone



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Multi, New York Rangers, Ottawa Senators, Pittsburgh Penguins, Red String of Fate, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkone/pseuds/darkone
Summary: Red string leads to your soulmate. Fate never said anything about two.





	Tangled Red Strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecavayay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/gifts).



> For lecavayay! Happy Hockey Holidays and i hope you enjoy your story! ♥
> 
> As always, thank you to my wonderful beta for helping me. ♥

Derick sipped his coffee, cursing when it burnt his tongue. How he managed to burn his tongue again was beyond him. Every day, Derick got his ice vanilla latte from the same little coffee shop on his way to work at his same boring job he’s been doing since he graduated college. 

Derick’s life was pretty boring. He woke up, went to work, then went home. He was once the life of the party without a care in the world, but the older he got that red string dangling from his pinky finger became harder to ignore. 

Everyone had one, from the moment they were born, that connected them to their soulmate. Derick watched all his friends find their soulmates while he was still alone, his string seemingly leading off into the ether. He never liked his string anyway. It was thicker than normal while most strings looked so fragile Derick wondered how other people’s strings never broke. He always assumed the thicker string meant the bond was stronger. Too bad it didn’t make it easier to find his soulmate. 

Derick walked to work, passing by couples, some whose strings connected and others whose traveled off to parts unknown. Derick wondered how couples who knew they weren’t destined to be together dealt with their relationships but he figured it was none of his business. 

Derick turned the corner but stopped when his hand suddenly jerked and he dropped his coffee all over his pants.

“Ow, fuck, ow!” Derick wiped at his pants. Luckily the coffee mostly landed on the outside of his leg and didn’t look half as embarrassing as it could. He bent down to pick up his destroyed cup when he felt the tug again. Derick looked up and noticed his string was leading towards the nearby park. 

Derick’s heart pounded in his chest, his ears suddenly hot at the realization that his soulmate was close by. Derick followed his string, wondering who awaited him at the other end. 

Derick traveled halfway into the park when his string split suddenly, but was still close together. Derick was just starting to wonder why it frayed when he stopped in front of two people sitting on a bench. 

“Hi there, we’ve been waiting for you.” The blonde man greeted. 

Derick stood flabbergasted, he stared at his string that lead directly to the two people sitting in front of him. In turn, their strings connected one another too. This couldn’t be right. No one had two soulmates, let alone they all share the same soulmates. The string had to be wrong.

“Um.” Derick fumbled over his words as he tried to come up with something. “I..um.”

“Why don’t we start? I’m Carl.” 

“Mats.” 

“I’m, um...Derick.” He managed to stutter out, taking in the two men in front of him. They both had hair that curled around their ears, piercing, bright eyes and smiles that made Derick almost melt on the spot. They were similar, but colored oppositely. They were quite the contrast in that way.

Not just two soulmates, but two stupidly attractive ones? 

“Glad you finally found your way to us,” Mats stood up. 

“Luckily, we could keep each other company in the meantime,” Carl laughed.

“Wait.” Derick shook his head, coming out of his daze. “How long have you two been together?”

“Two years.” They answered together. 

“What?!” Derick’s eyes widened. “You two have been together for years and I was sitting around wondering why the hell my string was so thick.” He huffed and threw himself down on the bench. 

“I always thought my string was broken because it went off in two different directions.” Carl placed a hand on Derick’s shoulder. It felt nice and Derick felt himself relax at the touch almost immediately.

“How can this be happening?” Derick muttered to himself. “This is _unheard_ of!” 

“We’ll admit it’s a little unorthodox but it’s not entirely out of the question for someone to have two soulmates.” Mats said, his hand coming to rest on Derick’s other shoulder. “I know this is a lot to take in though.” 

“You think?” Derick smiled weakly at Mats. “What’s the plan here, anyway?” 

“We’d like to get to know you, obviously.” Carl sat back down. “Spend some time with us. Let’s find out how the three of us fit together.” 

“I do have some vacation time my boss has been begging me to take,” Derick worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “I guess this is as good a time as any to use it. How long should I take?”

“However long you think you need to make a decision,” Mats said.

“Decision?” 

“It’s completely up to you if you decide to stay with us in the end. We’re not going to make you stay with us just because of the string if you’re not feeling it.” Carl smiled softly, rubbing Derick’s shoulder again.

“Remember the string can be broken after a certain amount of time, so long as it’s mutual.” Mats added.

Derick furrowed his brow, the thought of staying with two people who were already in a committed relationship felt daunting. He worried he would disrupt their lives or even break them up. The string had to be wrong, it just had to be. Even so, he was still going to give it the good ol’ college try. 

The only thing he had to lose was his soulmates. 

~~~~

Carl and Mats were waiting outside right where he left them when Derick stepped out of his office building. He offered them a small, nervous smile.

“Big business man,” Carl teased.

“Hardly.” Derick chuckled. 

“How long did you take?” Mats asked.

“Three weeks.” 

On the way over, the three of them decided that Derick would live with them for the time being, since it was pretty customary to live with one’s soulmate once found, at least temporarily until a decision was made regarding the relationship. 

Derick hoped he didn’t feel too out of place or intrude on Carl and Mats. 

They stopped by his apartment so Derick could pack.. He wasn’t really sure what he was in for, so he packed a little bit of everything, just in case. And then he threw in just a bit more just to be sure.

“You’ve got quite the video game collection.” Mats perused Derick’s shelves. “I wish I had half of these!” 

“Then where would you fit all your countless DVDs?” Carl teased.

“You. Hush.” Mats swatted at Carl. 

“We can bring some if you like.” Derick offered. He smiled when Mats’ face lit up at the suggestion. 

“Guess we know what you two will bond over.” Carl rolled his eyes. 

“You’re just jealous cause you suck at videogames.” Mats reached for Carl’s hand, squeezing it lightly. 

“I just like to watch,” Carl shrugged. 

“Sounds like a weak gamer to me,” Derick replied. Carl stuck out his tongue while Mats laughed.

~~~~

“Man, this place is way fancier than mine,” Derick looked around the apartment in awe. 

“When we lived by ourselves we had apartments like yours,” Carl took Derick’s bag from him and disappeared into a nearby room. 

“And we’ll probably need a bigger, fancier apartment in the near future,” Mats batted his eyelashes at Derick causing him to blush. 

Derick looked away, he could feel his blush traveling down his neck. The idea of being with Mats and Carl was a nice thought but one he didn’t think he deserved. Derick didn’t feel like he was good enough for two soulmates. He didn’t understand what was so special about him. 

“How about we break out _NHL 18_?” Mats dug the game out of Derick’s bag.

“We haven’t even been home for five minutes?” Carl huffed when he returned to the living room. Mats pouted at Carl who relented in about thirty seconds and muttered something about making popcorn. 

“Hope you like to lose,” Derick smirked. “I’ve logged a lot of hours on this game.” 

“We’ll see,” Mats grinned deviously. 

Three hours, a lot of cursing and cheering, and one spilled bowl of popcorn later, Mats and Derick tossed their controllers down. Not that they wanted to but Carl ordered pizza and Derick was pretty hungry. 

“I want a rematch after this,” Mats slammed his fist on the table.

“Why? Do you need to get your ass kicked again?” Carl chuckled. 

“No one has ever beaten me before!” Mats threw himself back in his chair, petulantly biting his pizza.

“Until Derick beats you ten times in a row, you mean?” 

“Maybe we could watch a movie after this?” Derick offered.

“I think that would be a good idea.” Carl agreed and looked to Mats.

“Fine.” Mats sighed. “But we’re playing it again tomorrow!”

“Deal.” Derick shoved the last bit of pizza into his mouth. 

~

Derick sat on the couch with Carl while Mats picked a movie for them to watch. 

“How about this one?” Mats held out a DVD of _Miracle_.

“I just watched you two play _NHL18_ for three hours.” Carl grumbled. Mats made a face and searched for another movie. Carl shot down the next four choices Mats presented.

“Okay. We’re just going to watch this.” Mats put the movie in. “Or we’ll be here all night because someone is picky.”

“ _You_ have terrible taste in movies.” Carl retorted playfully. 

Derick watched them banter back and forth before his eyes darted over to the title screen of _Guardians of the Galaxy._

“Oh, I haven’t seen this yet.” Derick said.

“Guess I picked well then.” Mats beamed. Derick smiled and started to move over so Mats could sit next to Carl but Mats threw himself down onto the couch, sandwiching Derick between the two of them before he had a chance to do more than lean forward. 

Derick didn’t say anything and decided to focus on the movie. Halfway through the movie, Derick found himself leaned up against Mats while Mats’ fingers played along his hairline and Carl made himself comfortable resting his head on Derick’s thigh.

“Don’t mind him,” Mats whispered, “Carl likes to lay down for movies.”

“There are worse things than being used as a pillow,” Derick responded. They both laughed but it only earned them a shushing from Carl.

Derick didn’t mind it though, he was quite comfortable and leaned into Mats even more. Derick heard Mats sigh as he pulled Derick’s head to his shoulder. 

Derick could get used to watching movies like this. 

“I think Carl fell asleep,” Derick whispered as the credits on the screen started.

“He’s so picky about movies,” Mats chuckled. “But he always does.”

“Funny how that works out,” Derick smiled. Mats returned a soft smile of his own. Derick’s gaze returned to Carl who shifted a bit. “So, what do we do with him?’ 

Mats glanced over at the clock. “It’s late, we should sleep. We’ll get you set up in your room but first let’s take care of this one.” Mats leaned forward, nudging Carl gently. “Hey, sweetheart, let’s go to bed.” 

“We are in bed.” Carl muttered, burrowing against Derick even more.

“You’re on Derick.”

“He’s comfy.” 

Derick couldn’t help but laugh at the...compliment?

“Come on, love.” Mats soothed. He pulled a half asleep Carl up and lead him towards their bedroom. 

Derick mulled over his thoughts while alone; he felt so at ease with them but that was the whole point of soulmates, wasn’t it? Derick sighed, even though it was easy to be with them he still felt sort of weird. He was in _their_ apartment, intruding on their space and trying to forge a new relationship. It was all a little overwhelming for him to think about-- 

Mats returned breaking Derick from his train of thought.

“Sorry about that.” Mats’ voice was soft.

“No worries.”

“Come on, I’ll show you to your room.” Mats lead Derick to the room Carl disappeared into earlier with his belongings. It was rather spacious, with a full size bed and a huge dresser on the other side of the room. 

“You can put your stuff in the dresser if you like, unless you like that ‘living out of your suitcase’ kind of thing.” Mats shrugged, making Derick laugh. “Bathroom’s your first door down the hall and if you need anything our room is the last door.” 

“Got it.” 

“We’ll see you in the morning.” Mats leaned in towards Derick slightly. Derick blushed thinking Mats was about to kiss him but he only grabbed Derick’s hand and squeezed it. “Good night.” 

“Night.” Derick smiled. 

Mats gave him one last smile before leaving. 

Derick readied himself for bed. He was too tired to shower and decided to put his pajamas on and climb into bed. The mattress was incredibly comfortable and Derick thought he was going to fall asleep easily but his hand kept bothering him, the insistent tightening around his pinky finger was too hard to ignore.

“What the hell?” Derick sat up, staring at the string. It didn’t hurt, more annoying than anything else. “Why are you doing this?” He wished he could loosen it somehow but the longer he laid there the tighter the string became.

“Ow. Okay this is starting to hurt.” Derick got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. 

He noticed the pressure on his finger released a bit when he reached it. 

He turned the sink on and splashed water on his face. The tightness subsided while he patted his face dry with a towel. Derick wondered why until he realized that wall was the closest to Mats and Carl’s bedroom. 

“I wonder if they feel it too…” Derick muttered to himself. He thought about going to their room but he didn’t want to disturb them. Derick left the bathroom and started back towards his room, groaning when the string tightened again. 

He turned right back around, this time walking past the bathroom and to the end of the hall. The string loosened as he reached their door. Derick cursed to himself at how insistent this string was being. It was a jerk as far as he was concerned. 

He rapped lightly on the door. He waited a minute but thought he was being rude for disturbing them so late and turned to leave.

“Hey.” Mats answered sleepily, stifling a yawn. “You okay?” 

“Um.” Derick cleared his throat. “I’m so sorry for bothering you. It’s nothing.” He turned to leave but Mats grabbed him by the wrist.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing,” Mats whispered. “Come on.” He tugged Derick inside the room. 

“Carl’s sleeping, I don’t want to keep you up,” Derick fussed. 

“He can sleep through anything,” Mats squeezed Derick’s shoulder. “What’s going on?”

“Well, uh,” Derick scratched the back of his head and explained the sensation he was feeling, “I know it sounds totally crazy-”

“It’s not.” Mats said quickly. “I’ve heard stories of the string being rather...pushy with the people involved.”

“Did you feel it?” Derick asked. Mats shook his head.

“But it’s clearly because the string wants you closer to us, so we should abide by that.” Mats beamed, leading Derick over to the bed.

“Oh, no! I can’t do that, this is your guys’ space and..I…” Derick blushed heavily.

“We can’t have you sleeping on the floor.” Mats chuckled. “There’s plenty of room.” Mats lifted the covers and patted the bed. 

Derick climbed in and situated himself next to Carl, who muttered something in his sleep and immediately curled into Derick. 

“He really does like to use me as a pillow,” Derick laughed quietly.

“He did say you were comfy,” Mats mused, sliding into bed, cuddling up to Derick. “He’s not wrong though.” He whispered causing Derick’s blush to return. 

Derick didn’t say anything while Mats finished situating himself. Derick listened to the sound of Mats’ breathing evening out, wrapped up in his thoughts again. 

He could _really_ get used to this.

~~~~

Derick pulled the warm body closer to himself, nuzzling into the strong chest as he woke up. He realized what he was doing a second later, opening his eyes to look up at the still sleeping Mats. Derick bit his lip as he took in the sight of the hair dotted along Mats’ jaw and the unkempt way his hair looked while he slept. He suddenly had a strong urge to nuzzle into that scruff but pulled away before he lost himself. 

“Morning,” Derick froze when he heard Carl’s voice. He sat up, ready to apologize but the words died in his mouth when he saw Carl standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a towel. Derick’s eyes gazed along Carl’s torso, watching little droplets of water run down his chest. 

“Good.” Derick swallowed hard. “Morning.” 

“Shower’s all yours if you want.” Carl smiled, walking over to the closet to find some clothes. 

“Oh, sure.” Derick shuffled out of bed. “Sorry about last night, by the way.” 

“There is nothing for you to apologize about,” Carl pulled a shirt over his head. Derick frowned slightly at the action.

“I just felt like I was imposing...” Derick shrugged.

“Absolutely not.” Carl laid a gentle hand on Derick’s cheek. He couldn’t help but lean into it. “I enjoyed waking up and having you in my embrace.” Carl’s voice dropped a few octaves, leaning in. Derick could feel the heat of the shower still on him. 

“Oh.” Derick flushed. “I, um, need to shower.” He hurried from the room and into the bathroom. He stripped and stepped into the shower. Derick stood under the stream, trying to focus on anything else besides his own half hard dick. 

At least he knew he was attracted to both of them. They were both so handsome and kind. He wondered how Mats’ scruff would feel against his skin and how Carl’s lips would feel against his own. Derick groaned, wrapping his hand around himself. 

His shower took longer than usual.

~~~~

Derick wandered into the living room, a little embarrassed at the thought of Carl and Mats wondering why he was took so long in the shower. Or worse, realizing what he was _doing_. 

“You like pancakes?” Carl’s voice came from the kitchen.

“W-hat?!” Derick jumped.

“Pancakes?” Carl poked his head out.

“O-oh. Oh, yeah. Pancakes are great,” Derick laughed nervously. “Love ‘em.” He threw Carl a thumbs up.

“Great, cause that’s what I made,” Carl walked over to the dining table and set down three plates of pancakes. 

“There’s not really a bad breakfast food though,” Derick took a seat at the table with Carl. 

“True enough,” Carl smiled. He readied his own plate and then reached over and poured syrup all over the pancakes waiting for Mats.

“Thanks, babe,” Mats showed up a minute later, running his fingers through his still wet hair. He threw it back into its normal style and joined them for breakfast. Derick was little jealous of how easily Mats’ hair fell into place because his took forever to settle down. 

“So, we had an idea,” Carl paused to shove a bit of pancake into his mouth. “We know our situation isn’t exactly, well, _normal_. It’s rather daunting when you really think about it.”

“Tell me about it,” Derick laughed.

“We thought it would be a good idea for us to go on separate dates with you so you can get some one-on-one time.” Mats continued.

“I think it’ll take some of the pressure off and make it easier for you to get to know us.” Carl finished. 

“Oh, that _is_ a good idea.” Derick bit his lip. He appreciated that they thought about how he was feeling during this whole situation. 

“Great, you and I are going out later!” Mats grinned.

“Finish your breakfast first.” Carl intoned.

“Yes, dear.” Mats stuck out his tongue. 

Derick looked forward to what Mats planned.

~~~~

“I haven’t been ice skating in years!” Derick stared at the rink in awe. He always loved skating he just never had the time to do it. 

“Does that mean you’ll need me to catch you if you fall?” Mats laughed.

“Pfft. _No_. I can handle myself,” Derick joined in the laughter, even though in the back of his mind he worried he would fall on his ass the moment he stepped onto the ice. 

They bantered back and forth while they put on their skates. Derick needed far less time than he thought he would need to adjust. In fact, it was almost like he was made to skate.

“Are you sure you haven’t skated in _years_?” Mats asked, skating backwards in front of Derick. 

“Clearly, I was meant for this,” Derick skated past Mats but Mats grabbed the back of his jacket. Derick continued skating pulling Mats behind him until he took a turn and Mats let go and went crashing into the boards.

“Ow. You took the corner too tight,” Mats pulled himself up, dusting the ice off his pants. 

“No tailgating,” Derick stuck out his tongue. 

“Why you little- HEY! Get back here!” 

Derick sped away from Mats hoping he would chase him. Derick quickly looked back, smirking when he saw Mats huffing away behind him. 

“Catch me if you can!” Derick called out, speeding it up a bit. 

Derick planned on lapping the rink a few times before getting off, unfortunately, a group of girls skated in front of him once he rounded a corner. Derick narrowly missed barreling into them but it slowed him down enough that he ended up sliding down the ice when Mats ran straight into him.

“I caught you,” Mats sing-songed.

“Only because you ran into me!” Derick brushed the snow out of his hair.

“Hey, you’re the one that slowed down,” Mats chuckled. He helped Derick to his feet, pulling him close. “So, do I win something for catching you?”

“What would you like?” Derick flushed, batting his eyelashes.

Mats smiled, cupping Derick’s cheek and pulling him in for a kiss. Derick pushed himself against Mats and deepened the kiss. Mats nibbled on Derick’s bottom lip causing Derick to make a little noise. Mats broke the kiss after that, nuzzling their noses together.

“As much as I like kissing you, I suggest we find a more private spot,” Mats whispered. 

Derick suddenly remembered they were in the middle of a ice rink. He buried his face in Mats’ hair out of embarrassment. 

“Hey.” Derick looked down when Mats spoke. “Wanna go _not_ watch a movie?” 

Derick tried to stifle his laugh at the suggestive look on Mats’ face. It didn’t help that he was wiggling his eyebrows either. 

“Let’s get out of here.” 

Since they were the only people in the theater, they got to make out like teenagers the whole time. 

~~~~

Later that evening, Carl took Derick to an amazing restaurant. Carl absolutely doted on Derick during dinner and made Derick feel so wanted and he didn’t want their dinner to ever end. Although a romantic walk by the riverside wasn’t too shabby either.

“Wow, I’m stuffed!” Derick stretched a bit. “Dinner was amazing!” 

“Glad you enjoyed it, it’s one of my favorite places,” Carl smiled, reaching for Derick’s hand. Derick flushed, squeezing Carl’s hand lightly. 

“I _have_ had quite the day today,” Derick laughed, thinking about his date with Mats earlier. 

Both of them clearly had their own ways. Carl was more refined and almost careful with how he planned things while Mats was more spontaneous and fun. Both equally romantic in their own way and Derick enjoyed it.

“I hope our idea helped you,” Carl spoke softly.

“The idea was amazing,” Derick leaned into Carl. “Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome.” 

They walked in a companionable silence until they came into a clearing with a few people and a small band playing music. 

“Care to dance?” Carl asked with a bow and a flourish.

“Absolutely,” Derick laughed, holding out his hand. Carl pressed a kiss to it and pulled Derick towards him. They danced slowly, Derick laid his head on against Carl’s, sighing happily. 

They danced through three songs before taking a break, resting on a nearby bench.

“Tonight was amazing,” Derick reached for Carl’s hand, smiling when Carl threaded their fingers together.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Carl brushed a strand of hair out of Derick’s face. His hand trailed and gently traced Derick’s jaw. “May I?” 

Derick nodded, sighing when their lips touched. Carl deepened the kiss once Derick plunged his fingers into Carl’s hair, wrapping his arms tightly around Derick and pulling him close. They were so lost in each other they didn’t even realize the music stopped. 

“That was some kiss,” Derick smiled, stealing one more kiss. “Looks like we’re the only ones left.” 

“I think that’s our cue to go home,” Carl stood up. “Where we can continue with Mats.” 

A shiver ran down Derick’s spine at the purr in Carl’s voice.

~~~~

Derick buried his face deeper into the pillow. It smelled like both of them. He hugged the pillow closer, sighing as he thought about how the three of them spent the whole night kissing and cuddling. 

Derick could tell Carl and Mats wanted to do a little more but clearly were waiting until Derick was ready. Derick didn’t turn away any over the clothes groping though but nothing more than that. 

He stretched and got out of bed, a little surprised that both of them were already up, especially since Carl mentioned that Mats likes to sleep in late. It was still early though so he assumed they were making breakfast. 

Derick smiled when he past a nearby mirror, looking at all the marks on his neck. He pulled the collar of his shirt revealing more beneath the fabric. It was nice to be wanted.

Derick headed towards the kitchen, stopping in the doorway. Mats and Carl didn’t notice his presence so he just watched them. 

Carl held Mats against him, brushing some curls from his face, as they whispered sweet nothings to each other. 

Derick felt a heaviness in his chest while they shared soft kisses and nuzzles with one another. It was a harsh reminder that Mats and Carl were already in a relationship for _years_ before Derick came along. It didn’t matter that three of them got along and were clearly attracted to each other, Derick was still nothing more than an intruder.They didn’t need him to be happy. 

Derick slipped away into the living room, throwing himself down onto the couch. He needed to break the string and let Carl and Mats continue with their lives. He didn’t actually want to break the string but he felt selfish for staying. He sighed, steeling himself to try and do one of the hardest things he’s ever done. Derick walked back to the kitchen.

“Hey, good morning!” Mats turned towards Derick. 

“Morning,” Derick smiled, leaning into the kiss Mats gave him. 

“I just finished cooking breakfast and was going to have Mats go wake you up,” Carl plated some eggs. 

“Seems you were the late riser today,” Mats bit his lip. “Although I don’t blame you.” He finished with a purr. 

Derick ate his breakfast, mulling over how he was going to tell them the bad news. It must have been all over his face by the way they were both looking at him. 

“Something wrong?” Mats asked.

“You know you can tell us anything,” Carl offered.

“It’s nothing,” Derick waved it off.

“We’re here for you, always,” Derick tried to smile at Carl’s words but he worried it came out more as a grimace. He hated all of his conflicting thoughts.

“Plus, we have a fun little game for you to play after breakfast!” Mats announced. 

“Game?” Derick raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a little scavenger hunt. Nothing big, it’s only in the apartment,” Carl said.

“Yeah, kind of short notice but we think we’ve made it work,” Mats fished an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Derick. “Here’s your clues.”

“ _After_ breakfast,” Carl chided when Derick started to open the envelope. 

When they finished their breakfasts, Carl and Mats retreated to the bedroom. Derick cocked his head, there seemed to be only two things on the paper. Should be relatively easy he thought.

_We guarded the galaxy the first night but the answer is truly on the ice._

Derick raised his eyebrow, looking for his copy of _NHL18_ again, he opened the case and everything was in its place. 

“On the ice,” Derick muttered, he didn’t recall anything else they did besides play a videogame and watch a movie. “Oh!” He realized, reaching for the _Miracle_ DVD, inside he found a bit of red construction paper in the shape of a diamond. 

Derick wondered what it could mean but he read the second item on the list. 

_Follow the string._

Derick read over the line again. It wasn’t much of a clue because he already knew where his string lead. He shrugged and headed towards the bedroom. Derick found Carl and Mats sitting on the edge of the bed absolutely beaming at him.

“I take it you found it,” Mats jumped up.

“Yeah,” Derick held the diamond up. “Not sure what it is though…”

“We have pieces too,” Carl pulled out two halves of red construction paper that when put together make a circle. This only added to Derick’s confusion. 

“I’m going to need you to spell this out for me,” Derick laughed nervously. 

Mats pulled Derick over by the bed. Carl placed the two pieces he had on the bed and put them in their proper shape. 

“This was Mats and myself before. Two halves of a whole,” Carl said.

“And then you came along,” Mats grabbed the diamond from Derick, placing it on the bed.

“My shape doesn’t match yours..”

“It doesn’t, no,” Carl shook his head. “But it fits perfectly.” Carl pulled the two halves apart and placed both halves on each side of the diamond. 

“It’s a heart,” Derick gasped.

“Yep. Now we are truly whole,” Mats grabbed Derick’s hand. “When Carl and I found each other, we were so excited about sharing another soulmate together.”

Derick stared at the heart, his eyes starting to water, and up to the two men smiling at him. His tears spilled over and he cried into his free hand.

“Hey,” Mats pulled Derick into his embrace. “What’s wrong?”

“I just-” Derick hiccuped, “You two are so wonderful and I d-don’t deserve either of you, let alone b-both.” 

“We were made for each other,” Mats whispered against Derick’s cheek. 

“I didn’t think that I should be with you guys,” Derick wiped at his tears, “You two had been together for years and then I come along and disrupt you.”

“You did no such thing,” Carl said immediately. “We waited for _you_. Do you know how excited we were when you showed up that day at the park?”

“We are finally complete.” Mats answered. 

“The string doesn’t lie,” Carl pressed a kiss to Derick’s tear stained cheek. 

“I guess not,” Derick laughed, even though his voice quivered a bit. “It didn’t take me long to fall for you two at all!”

“Guess you don’t need three weeks,” Mats teased.

Derick shook his head. 

“I love you both.” 

“We love you too.” they answered in perfect sync. Derick laughed, pulling them into a hug.


End file.
